Experimental Love
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: An experiment gone wrong leaves a girl as a Lopunny. What happens when the turtles find her? Will she ever be normal? Rated M for later chapters and some language.
1. Daughter

_Name: Lopunny/ Kathren (human)/ Gem (new)_

_Age: 16_

_Height: Before- 5'3" After- 4'9"_

_Weight: 115lbs_

_Coloring: Brown fur, with yellow/gold secondary fur_

_Covering: Has extra fur covering chest area_

_Behavior: Before- outgoing, loving, headstrong. After- shy, scared, innocent_

_Eyes: Honey dew gold_

A man dressed in a doctor coat stood on the opposite side of a reinforced plastic cage. He lowered the chart he had been holding, to watch the scene before him. A small brown bunny creator hid in the corner of the room, as two bigger powerful men walked for her. The doctor smiled evilly as the bunny let out a scared cry when the men grabbed her. She struggled to get away as a third man walk towards her with a needle in hand. She gave one last cry as the injected the needle into her neck. Her body slowly went limb as the liquid in the needle took effect.

Sirens ran through the air as the lap door was slammed open. A younger man ran in screaming for the doctor.

"Sir, the police are on their way we have to get out of here."

The doctor nodded and looked back at the bunny girl laying limb on the floor. With a nod of his head the larger men from earlier picked her up and carried her to a van. Once tied down the men piled in as well, before racing down the streets. The doctor sat in the back next to the bunny girl stroking her face. His sickening smile widen seeing her body finish its growing, with full lumps under her chest fur. The evil smiling doctor leaned down and whispered into her large ears, before throwing her into and alley.

"Have fun ... Daughter."


	2. Big Turtles

I don't own TMNT or Pokemon. I only own the character playing as a Lopunny, Gem. Also I apologies if my version of Raph's voice isn't good. I live in a small town, we normal don't hear people talk in a Brooklyn accent.

"Ow! Raph that hurt!"

The turtle wearing red, glared over at his younger brother in orange. Said brother was complaining about getting hit by Raph over the head.

"Well, Micky I wouldn't havta hit cha if you hadn't lost my sai."

Pouting Micky walked ahead to the alley he left Raph's sai in. It was around midnight by now and the streets were quiet. Or so they thought.

"This is it."

_Scratch. Cling. Scratch._

Both turtles got on the defensive after hearing the metal sound from the alley way. Micky and Raph both squinted their eyes to see the figure in the shadows.

~Gem's POV~

I had woken up in a dirty alley, with my father no where in sight.

_Father._

The word seemed dirty now. Something that man who call himself my father doesn't deserve. I sat up and took it my surroundings. Upon moving my hand I hit something metallic. Looking down I noticed it was a Japanese weapon … or was it Chinese. Anyway I picked it up and ran my fingers over its smooth coat.

"This is it."

My head shot up the the voice as I scooted into the shadows more. Unfortunately for me I made a scratching noise with the weapon.

_Scratch. _That sickening noise went on a I mistakenly dropped the weapon.

_Cling. _The fine shaped metal let out on last noise as I proceed to pick it up to use to protect myself if need be.

_Scratch._

Two figure, I'm guessing male by the voice, stood blocking my only way out. I noticed one had the same weapon I was holding. Was it his?

_Maybe if I return it they'll let me go._

Holding up my hands in surrender, forgetting how I look and weapon in sight, I made my way to the two men.

Taking a deep breath I held the weapon out handle first to them, I closed my eyes praying not to be hurt.

Once into the light I heard the two men gasp.

_Shit._

I had forgotten about being a monster. Quickly setting down the weapon I backed into the shadows again.

"Wait."

I frozen scared. I gave back the weapon can't they just let me be.

Looking back as the stepped into the light, my eyes widen before I saw black and fell to the ground. The men I had feared wear similar to me, just different in the breed.

_Big turtles._


	3. Little Longer

**~Micky's POV~**

The bunny fainted upon seeing us. Both of Raph and I were shocked this girl had brown fur covering where skin would be, a poof of yellowish fur was wrapped around her chest. She had a small poof of yellowish fur as a tail, with a cloth wrapped around her waist. Two long brown and yellowish ears fell around her like hair. I had to admit she was really cute. I looked back a Raph after he retrieved his sai.

"What do we do Raph?"

Raph sighed looking at the girl, then scratched his head before turning. He started for the manhole.

"Hurry up and grab her already! Maybe Don can have a look at her."

Grinning widely I gently reached down and picked her up. Making sure she wasn't going to fall I followed down the manhole with Raph.

**~Gem's POV~**

I felt myself being moved but couldn't open my eyes, move, or talk. I felt helpless again. Did these turtles work for my father creator? Was I being taken back to be tested more?

_No! Not any more._

I pushed my numbed body to move in one last attempt to be free. I tried to pull myself up but found myself not able to. No matter what I willed my body to do it fought against me in every way. The only thing it would allow was the broken whimper I let out. I heard voices then.

"Raph she's not doing good. She in pain!"

The voice had no idea how right they were. I felt myself slipping into darkness as my conciseness gave way.

_No got to hold on a little longer._

My will won't allow it as I lost all contacts with the outside world and fell into my own.


End file.
